Come Back to Me
by Annsterallen
Summary: Voldermort could have done anything to Harry when he had him tied to the tomb stone in the cemetery of his parents. What if he decided to do something to him, something no one would ever think Voldermort was cruel enough to do? -Dark Harry-
1. A Twist in Fate

-Chapter One-

**A Twist in Fate**

A slight twist in fate could alter everything; from a simple choice of yes or no could lead to a life-changing option of kill or be killed. Yes, a twist in fate could change the very path that ultimately leads us to our demise or our happily ever after. In this story, we start with a very handsome seventh year Hufflepuff -who went by the name of Cedric Diggory and his fellow Hogwarts champion, a bespectacled and raven haired boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. And we all know the ending of this story. A sad ending it is, with Cedric dead and Harry emotionally scarred.

But _what if_, Voldermort's motives weren't so direct? What if he had spared Cedric and decided to not let Harry loose from the tomb to duel him? What if Voldermort was not so blinded by his need of redeeming himself, instead, he was willing to let his plans prove to the magical world of his wrath? What if Voldemort did something so cruel to the boy-who-lived, something so nasty that no one could believe he could ever manage? Now how would this story differ?

Our story begins when our two Hogwarts champion had finally reached the plinth where the Triwizard Cup stood gleaming in its golden glory, after defeating the giant spider together. It was young Harry Potter who made the choice, one where he will regret moments later.

'Both of us,' Harry said.

'What?'

'We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it.'

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arm. 'You-your sure?'

'Yeah' said Harry. 'Yeah… we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together.'

For a moment, Cedric looked as thought he couldn't believe his ears, then his face split in a grin.

'You're on.' He said. 'Come here.'

He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder, and helped Harry limp towards the plinth where the Cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held out a hand over one of the Cups gleaming handles.

'On three, right?' said Harry. 'One – two – three-'

He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Cedric felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onwards, in a howl of wind and swirling color, Harry at his side.

Cedric felt his feet slam into the ground; his leg gave way and he fell forwards; his hands let go of the Triwizard cup at last. Cedric stumbled and fell to the wet, muddy grounds.

'Where are we?' Harry said.

Cedric shook his head roughly as he struggled to see through his slightly blurred vision. When he had finally gained focus of his surroundings, he gotten up and pulled Harry to his feet. They glanced through the unfamiliar setting that now surrounds them.

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously travelled miles –perhaps hundreds of miles- for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Cedric could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.

'Did anyone tell _you_ the Cup was a Portkey?' he asked.

'Nope,' said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent, and slightly eerie. 'Is this supposed to be part of the task?'

'I dunno,' said Cedric. He felt nervous and thought that it had shown in his voice too. 'Wands out, d'you reckon?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, looking glad that Cedric had made the suggestion.

They pulled out their wands. Both boys kept looking around them. They had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

'Someone's coming,' Harry said suddenly, making Cedric jump a little.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily towards them between the graves. Cedric couldn't make out a face; but from the way it was walking, and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever they were, they were short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over their heads to obscure their face. And –several paces nearer, the space between them looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Cedric saw at the edge of his eyes –too intrigued to look away from the approaching figure- that Harry lowered his wand slightly, and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at each other.

And then, without warning, Harry fell to his knees, he let his wands slip from his fingers as he put his hands over his face. He screamed in agony while clutching his scar, his face contorted to a painful grimace.

'Harry!' Cedric panicked when he saw Harry on the ground. 'What's happening?' But Harry appeared to be oblivious to Cedric's concerned calls; he was too lost in his world of pain. Cedric was at a lost of what to do.

From far away, Cedric heard a high, cold voice say, 'Handle the spare.'

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: '_Incarcerous!'_

Cedric felt ropes magically appear from behind him and snaked around his whole body with a loud 'whoosh', constricting him in tight knots. Cedric could hardly breathe as he toppled side wards on his arm to the hard ground.

'HARRY! RUN!' Cedric shouted when he saw the cloaked man approached Harry.

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry towards the marble headstone. Cedric was helpless when he watched Harry being slammed against it.

The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Cedric could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood. Harry had struggled; Cedric winced when the man hit Harry.

'You!' Harry gasped when he looked into the hood of the man. It seemed as though Harry knew the man as his pale, clammy face broke into a terrified expression.

'LET HIM GO!' Cedric shouted while trying to wriggle out of the ropes. The man turned to the bundle he had left on the ground.

'A-are y-you sure you don't want me to… kill him, master?' Cedric felt the color drain from his face. He kept his mouth jammed shut and his muscles stiffened. He was sure the man in the cloak was referring to him.

'You are wasting my time Wormtail. I will deal with him later!' The cold voice said in a raspy whisper; annoyance and impatience thick in its tone. Wormtail quickly nodded towards the bundle; then without another word, and he hurried away.

But Cedric's problems were far from over.

Cedric felt the hair at the back of his neck rise when he heard the slithering of a snake moving through the grass. He turned…

A gigantic snake was eyeing him, only inches away. Cedric forced a gulp down his throat as he turned to Harry –trying desperately to ignore the snake, frantically searched his mind for a way to get him and Harry out. But the giant snake seemed to be drawn to him and slithered around him, making it hard for him to wrap his mind around the situation.

Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. Cedric turned to the edge of the forest where Wormtail was pushing something big. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Cedric's range of vision, and Cedric saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water –Cedric could hear it slopping around- and it was larger than any cauldron Cedric had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full grown man to sit in.

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness. Cedric's whole form loosened considerably, but he knew that the danger was far from over.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began to not only bubble, but also send out fiery sparks, as though it was on fire. Cedric could feel the heat radiating from it where he was lying, beads of sweat rolling from his forehead. Steam was also thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail who was tending the fire. Cedric coughed from the steam as he struggled to roll away from the cauldron. The movements beneath the cloak became more agitated. And Cedric heard the high, cold voice again.

'_Hurry!'_

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

'CEDRIC! GET THE PORTKEY AND GET OUT OF HERE!' Harry screamed, sounding desperate as he continued his struggle to escape. Wormtail turned slightly to Cedric, as if to check if he was still tied up. He was satisfied to see the Hufflepuff was still immobilized on the ground. Wormtail then resumed tending the fire under the cauldron.

Cedric turned to the Portkey lying on his right; it was only a few feet away from him. If only he could reach it….

'I am not leaving without you.' Cedric said firmly as he continued to squirm in the knots of ropes. He looked at Harry; his expression was filled with agitation and aghast as he kicked with vigor. But Harry's legs did not leave the tomb stone even an inch, he was _that _tightly tied.

'THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE NOBLE CEDRIC! YOU WILL DIE!' Harry screamed with frustration. Wormtail seemed oblivious to Harry's cries as he concentrated on the cauldron, he did not even bother looking up. Cedric stubbornly ignored the Harry's words as he tried to untie the knots non-verbally, with his wand tightly gripped in his hands. Cedric could feel his heart lighten considerably when he felt the ropes around him loosened. But Wormtail's words had made him stop in his tracks. His voice shook as he recited,

'_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!'_

Cedric watched wide eyed as the surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Cedric absent-mindedly pushed himself out of the ropes as he watched a fine trickle of dust rose into the air from beneath a horrified Harry at Wormtail's command, and fell softly to the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions, and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

'RUN!' Harry tried to yell again. But Cedric got to his feet as he put a finger to his lips, gesturing Harry to keep quiet. Wormtail was now too focused on the potion to realize that Cedric was free of the ropes. Cedric quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself, _just in case._ He thought.

Wormtail was now whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his robes. His voice broke into petrified sobs. Cedric swiftly but soundlessly ran to Harry. But he could not help but watch the quivering man; he had quickly learned to regret his move.

'_Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will- revive- your master.'_

He stretched his right hand out in front of him – the hand with only four fingers, much to Cedric's surprise. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand, and swung it upwards.

Cedric quickly realized what Wormtail was doing and turned away. He ran behind the tomb where Harry was tied. But he could not ignore the piercing scream that shook the night. Cedric shuddered as he fumbled through the knots, trying to get Harry loose.

'Don't worry Harry. I will get you free.' Cedric whispered to a cringing Harry, Wormtail's screams were still sounding through the silent night.

'_Diffindo_!' Cedric whispered urgently. A ray of bright blue light shot from Cedric's wand to the tightly constricted knots. But much to Cedric's dismay, the spell seemed to have dissolved into the ropes. The spell did not work.

'What the hell?' Cedric said to himself unbelievingly.

'You… get… out… of… here NOW!' Harry forced the angry but terrified words through trembling lips with his eyes closed. Cedric ignored him as he continued to try spell after spell.

'_Confringo! Incendio! Reducto!_' Cedric whispered; frustration colored his tone. But alas, every spell was no different than the first; the ropes remained intact, with not even an ounce of damage.

Cedric was so occupied with the ropes he did not realize Wormtail standing in front of Harry. His watery eyes locked onto Harry, he didn't even seem to notice Cedric standing behind the tomb.

'_B-blood of the enemy …forcibly taken …you will …resurrect your foe.'_ Cedric was too panicked to think of a spell to blast the rope apart. Cedric's clumsy mouth slid through a couple of useless spells, it was like seven years of magical education had disappeared from him. A small whimper escaped from Harry's pair of lips, which made Cedric panic even more.

But something interrupted Cedric's troubles; a loud sloshing sound came from the cauldron, which made Cedric turn to it with curiosity alight in his gray eyes. Cedric's eyes shot wide open with fear when he saw a man rising from the now crimson fluid that filled the cauldron. No… it can't be…. _Him._ Cedric fell short of breath as he watched the scene unravel before him. He was too stunned to even utter a single word. His lips began to dry and his hands sweating. His whole body was petrified with fear.

'Robe me.' The cold voice rang, no longer weak. The figure stood out of the cauldron and idly made his way, staring at Harry. Cedric couldn't even wrap his mind around it, it just couldn't be…._ He _was supposed to be dead…. People don't just rise from the dead! But then, the evidence stood so clearly before him…

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

*

Ron and Hermione were sitting expectantly on the raised seats amongst the restless crowd, all waiting for the Triwizard Champion to emerge from the maze.

Hermione kept her eyes locked intently upon the grassy maze presented on Hogwart's Quidditch field. Little figures were making their rounds around the enormous maze to make sure that everything was going smoothly. The bright red stars on the back of their cloaks were visible even to Hermione who was sitting quite a distant from the maze.

Hermione could vaguely make out Madame Maxime, Kakaroff, and Professor Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman and Fudge sitting under the small tent set up for the judges, they looked like they were in a middle of an intense conversation. None of them even spared a glance towards the maze. The rest of the crowd was just buzzing with the excitement, but it had slowly dulled down as the time began slowly stretching to twilight.

Though everything seemed perfectly fine, Hermione just couldn't shake the peculiar feeling that something was wrong…

'I just wish Harry would hurry up and get the cup already!' Ron exclaimed, as he peered into his binoculars and stared at the exit of the maze. It was being guarded by a sinister looking Mad-eye Moody with his prominent grizzly red hair. Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously; she turned to the sun that was disappearing into the outlines of the mountains beyond the horizon. Should the task take _this_ long?

'Not if Cedric gets to it first!' Justin interrupted happily; the 'support Cedric' badge gleaming under the radiant light of the setting sun. Ron threw him an agitated look as he put his pair of binoculars down and began engaging in a heated debate.

Hermione eyed the binoculars apprehensively. Finally making her decision, Hermione reached for the binoculars and peered right through it.

The enlarged image of the scene was clear, it had made Hermione feel like she was right there in the field. But she couldn't see beyond the bushes that barricaded the insides of the maze. Hermione directed the binoculars to one of the openings of the maze. She felt the heat began rising in her cheeks as she saw the flurried scene before her. Hermione's heart sank….

Professor McGonagall was levitating two bodies; Fluer Delacour of the Beauxbaton Academy and Viktor Krum of Dumstrang. Both were unconscious, and Hermione hesitated to think that they looked very pale… almost…dead.

Hermione's eyes followed Professor McGonagall and the two levitated champions to the tent, where Madame Pomfrey quickly took over. Madame Pomfrey's eyes shot wide open when she saw Professor McGonagall and yelled something Hermione couldn't hear, but Hermione could tell that Madame Pomfrey wasn't pleased.

Hermione quickly put the binoculars down and tugged Ron by his robes.

'Ron, I'd reckon we should go down and check it out.' Hermione said through trembling lips as she forced the words out.

'Wha-why?' Ron asked, pulling himself away from the conversation with Justin. Hermione pointed where the two unconscious champions were, Ron's eyes shot wide open. Justin had stopped abruptly and gawked at the tent. Hermione felt the whole crowd tensed up when they had slowly realized what had happened. The flurry of buzzing intensified.

'Let's go,' Hermione urged Ron. Both made their way down the raised platform of seats and down to the field. Hermione could feel eyes lingered on them as they made their way down the field. On the way down, Hermione kept whispering to herself, _Harry will be fine, Harry will be fine…_ Her breath fell short when they had reached the Quidditch grounds.

The moist grass brushed lightly across their robes as the two walked towards the large blue tent where a frowning Madame Pomfrey tended to Viktor and Fluer. Hermione saw a slightly flushed McGonagall conversing with Moody outside the tent.

'-you seriously think I am going to let my students fend for themselves in there? God knows what those _things_ could do to them!' McGonagall called out. Her lips were thinning as well as her nostrils were flaring. She shot prolonged cold glares at the Auror, looking very displeased with him. But Moody merely let out a bark like laughter.

'They are just unconscious Minerva!' Moody said; his lips curling to an odd sinister-looking grin, as if the situation _amused_ him.

Hermione looked away uncomfortably when she felt the unnerving gaze of the electric blue eyes fall upon her. Moody gave Ron and Hermione a suspicious glance. He then stalked off with his wooden leg.

'But Alastor! They could _die_.' McGonagall called after Moody. She placed her right hand on his shoulders, a look of concern colored her expression. Hermione whimpered slightly at her professor's harsh words.

'That is what the Triwizard tournament is for eh, Minerva?' Moody ended with a nasty glint shinning in his one beady eye, and his electric blue eye rolling backwards. Moody then left with a sardonic smile. A moment of silence passed as Professor McGonagall stared at Moody who was stalking away, as if unable to believe what he had just said.

'P-professor?' Hermione piped up anxiously, looking up at the shock-stricken Professor. Professor McGonagall snapped up at the call of Hermione's voice and shot her a stern glare.

'Yes Granger?' Professor McGonagall asked tersely; anger lingered in her words, as though Hermione was the one who stopped her to enter the maze and retrieve her students.

'Professor, what is happening?' Hermione heard Ron ask, sounding slightly worried as he eyed the two unconscious forms in the tent. McGonagall pursed her lips; she studied the two students standing in front of her.

A moment of silence lingered.

'Professor?' Hermione asked once again, when the professor failed to reply. Professor McGonagall snapped out of her reverie once again.

'I am sorry Granger, Weasley. I cannot tell you what is happening. I, myself am at a lost-'

'There are no… death eaters around, are there Professor?' Ron cut through as he eyed the maze. He had jumped to conclusions, Hermione thought.

Professor McGonagall stared at Ron with surprised eyes, 'No of course not! Why would you …' the professor's voice trailed off as she took a glance at Moody. Her face paled instantly as her hand shot up to cover her mouth. She staggered a little as she breathed,

'Alastor.' Without another word, McGonagall ran towards the sheltered booth where the judges were. And it looked like she was heading for Professor Dumbledore. She quickly bent down and whispered urgently to the headmaster's ears. Dumbledore's lips curled to a frown as he looked thoughtful.

Ron and Hermione shot each other quizzical looks. Hermione stared at Professor Dumbledore who was now getting up from his seat, looking very unpleased by what Professor McGonagall was telling him. Fudge, Madame Maxime and Kakaroff shared equally horrified looks. Bagman on the other hand looked …distracted.

'Do you think Moody is…?' Ron asked softly.

Hermione shook her head. She was trying to hold her tears back as she turned to Ron.

'If Moody was a Death Eater, which means Harry is in trouble.' Hermione concluded on a darker note. Her lips paled considerably on that thought. The two waited for a moment for Professor Dumbledore to return, anxiously preparing themselves.

About half an hour later, both of them saw Dumbledore standing just beyond the exit of the maze and quickly made their way there too. Moody was no where to be seen.

Professor Dumbledore was surrounded by ministry wizards and Aurors. He wore a serious expression as he listened intently to the conversation. This went against all what Hermione believed in: intruding in on a conversation. But she just couldn't comprehend with the growing concern for her friend's life.

'Professor Dumbledore!' Hermione called to her headmaster. Dumbledore turned to the young witch with an unusual somber look in his eyes.

'Yes, Miss Granger?' Dumbledore replied politely. The other wizards shot dirty looks at Hermione for interrupting their conversation, but Hermione quickly ignored them.

'Where is Ha-' But before Hermione could finish her sentence, a sharp cry was heard from the maze. It had sent a flock of lingering birds flying a mock across the crimson tainted sky.

The whole field fell deadly silent.

_What was going on?_

After a moment, a panicked whisper began to break out from the crowd. The buzzing resembled very much like a swarm of angry bees. Professor Dumbledore entered the maze without another word despite the protests from the ministry wizards.

'First Moody and now this? Fudge was wrong on _all _accords by restarting this stupid tournament!' One of the ministry wizards called out angrily as he angrily threw his wizard hat down. Hermione quickly ran to Ron, her heart thumping heavily.

'What do you think happened?' Hermione asked anxiously. Her face was nothing short of concerned and worried; she was on the verge of tears. Ron's lips were tight as he forced a stiff shrug. He eyed the exit hesitantly.

He walked towards the exit with long strides. All the grown wizards that surrounded the field looked at him with shocked and disapproving expressions.

'Where do you think you are going boy?' One of the rather burly Aurors stood in Ron's way with his arms folded, his face contorted to an angry scowl. Hermione ran to his side.

'Nothing, sorry sir.' Hermione quickly apologized as she pulled Ron aside before he had any chance of speaking. By this point, Ron was fuming.

'What the bloody hell was that for?' Ron shouted angrily. 'I am going in.' Hermione struggled to stop Ron. She was holding him tightly by the elbows, but Ron was much stronger than her. But thankfully, Bill had arrived just in time.

'What's going on Ron?' Bill asked urgently. His blazing black eyes burning with worry. His long hair tied back to a loose pony tail, showing his fanged earring. Behind Bill, Hermione could see the other Weasleys making their way here too.

'Who was that?' Charlie asked sharply. His mildly scarred form turned towards the maze.

As if on cue, Dumbledore came out of the maze with an unconscious Cedric in his arms. A simultaneous sharp intake of breath could be heard from the crowd. The crowd broke into a crazed frenzy. Distant cries were heard from the crowd. Hermione could make out a swarm of her classmates standing up in their seats, struggling to see what had happened.

'Oh… my… god…' Hermione breathed. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. She and the Weasleys all made their way to the crowd that now surrounded Dumbledore. Amongst them was a frantic Amos Diggory.

'THAT'S MY SON CEDRIC!' Amos cried. He tried to dig his way through the crowd and to the unconscious Cedric. Dumbledore whispered something to Bagman before passing Cedric carefully to Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey looked –to say the least- ready to faint as she received yet another patient from the tournament.

With a flick of her wand, Madame Pomfrey then quickly levitated the three unconscious champions back to the castle. And they had left behind the commotion which was surely nothing good to help their current condition. Amos could be seen frantically clambering after the nurse, into the castle.

Dumbledore then entered the maze again, ignoring all the millions of questions shot at him. The ominous bowler hat was seen from amidst the crowd. Hermione managed to catch a glimpse of her headmaster; she saw the blazing blue eyes that sent chills crawling down her spine.

'I'm sorry… there seems to be some technical difficulties. I now officially announced that this tournament an end.' Bagman said to the crowd after casting the _Sonorous_ spell.

'WHAT ABOUT HARRY?' Hermione shouted angrily. Fred and George held Hermione tightly by her arms to stop her from running into the maze. They looked troubled by the news too and were struggling to stop themselves from going into the maze themselves too.

'Let me go, Fred! George!' Hermione begged.

'Hermione, there is nothing you can do…' George began shakily, but was promptly cut off by Hermione.

'No, you don't understand! Harry needs us!' Hermione said desperately. She tried to pull her arms from the tight grips. Ron was being held back by Bill and Charlie, he was trying to kick and punch his way out. The attempts grew more desperate as the field cleared, and they were closing the maze off with magical bounds.

'NO! HARRY IS STILL IN THERE!' Hermione gasped; tears were brimming out of her eyes and her heart raced like never before. She was on the verge of loosing her self-control.

'Leave it to the adults, Ron, Hermione. There is nothing you can do.' Hermione heard a familiar voice whispered in her ear, but couldn't really place whose voice it had belonged to.

'_Stupefy!_'

And those were the last words Hermione had heard before she was engulfed by a sea of darkness. She fell limp in the twin's arms.

*

Hermione's eyes opened to a commotion filled Great Hall. She found herself leaning against the Gryfinddor table in the Great Hall. She was sitting next to a stirring Ron and the other Weasleys. People surrounding them were shooting repeated worried looks at them.

She had noticed Seamus and Dean staring at her with their mouths open. She shied away from the stares as she looked at the other direction.

Every house table was filled with restless students. Hermione noticed a few students were rushing to send an owl. The front table where the professors usually sat seemed oddly empty. Hermione searched and searched… but the Hogwarts professors were no where to be seen.

Hermione could not find Kakaroff and Bagman anywhere either.

Only Madame Maxime alone tried to get the anxious crowd of students to settle. She looked so lost in her large form. A frown etched on her pompous features as she shakily waved her wand around, in a desperate attempt to get the other frantic students to settle. But only the Beauxbaton students had complied with her requests, barely. The other Hogwarts and Dumstrang students ran amuck in the Great Hall, panic filled their faces.

'Pleez, sit down! Sett'le down pleez!' Madame Maxime cried; pleading slightly as her voice shook terribly. Her French accent was prominent even through the chaos.

'Are you okay, dear?' Mrs. Weasley asked as she stroked Hermione's hair. Hermione struggled to push herself from her table. Her head was throbbing. She had her puffy red eyes shut tightly. Her cheeks felt oddly stiff from the tear stains.

Hermione let out a sigh and gave up. She slumped and leaned against the table. She couldn't quiet remember what she was crying about. What exactly had happened?

'Don't worry Hermione, Harry will be alright.' Charlie who was sitting in front of her said softly. He reached out and patted her back softly as he kept a watchful eye around the hall.

Hermione felt the lump at the back of her throat threatened to pour out as the images of what had happened rushed through her mind, haunting her. She inhaled a large gust of cold air which stung her throat. Both her hands were over her ears, trying to block the noise out. _This is not happening._ She thought desperately. _This was just a dream, a nasty dream. And when I wake up later, Harry will be safe in his dorm, asleep._ Hermione choked between her strangled sobs.

Hermione felt a hand rubbing circles behind her back, and a voice whispered in her ear.

'Everything will be alright dear.' Mrs. Weasley said comfortingly. Hermione had her head raised, her eyes met with a wearied out Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley looked a mess and was pretty red in her face too.

'Ve are leaving!' Hermione heard one of the Dumstrang students cried across the hall. Despite her throbbing head, she turned towards the Slytherin table where the Dumstrangs sat. Most of them looked terrified, some looked outraged. But most of them were readying themselves to leave. The Slytherin looked indifferent as they went about their business, oblivious to the chaotic scene.

'Vat about Krum?' One of the rather burly looking ones standing at the end of the Slytherin table slammed the table as he stood up and protested. A couple of the others too nodded in agreement.

'He is one of us! Ve cannot leave 'im!' He cried loudly; his thick eye brows were tightly knitted together. By this time, the whole hall had quiet down to watch the argument that went on between the two Dumstrang students. Madame Maxime looked exhausted but relieved that the students had settled down a bit, despite the brawl.

'Ve can pick 'im up later! Ve cannot stay!' This had earned the several angry outbursts from the Dumstrang crowd.

'Ve can not leave 'im!'

'Ve vill just be like Kakaroff! Abandoning 'im like that!'

'Ve do not leave.' A low gruff voice said with finality. Hermione's eyes darted to the source of the voice; her eyes fell upon a small but rather though looking boy. He was rather fair. His black hair was spiked and his brows, tight knit and his pale blue eyes glaring at the boy who made the suggestion of leaving.

The boy faltered under the penetrating glare of the slight student as he sat limply to his seat, wearing an unsatisfied scowl.

But another Dumstrang student, this time a girl with long plaited blonde hair stood up to the slight and stern form of the boy. She started conversing in rapid Bulgarian; her voice was as shrill as a banshee. Her roundish face slowly growing red as her voice gradually rose.

'He-who-must-not-be-name is back, Stefan! And you vant us to risk our lives by staying 'ere?' The girl shouted incredulously. Everyone looked stunned by what the girl had shouted. Panic and fear washed all over the occupants of the hall. But Stefan seemed oblivious to the panic it had caused as he studied the girl carefully through his intertwined fingers.

'And your point is, Gabriele?' Stefan asked firmly. He sounded agitated by the girl as he glared at her. Gabriele stood flabbergasted by what Stefan had said; her mouth was hanging.

'As the 'ead boy of Dumstrang, I stand in for Kakaroff. And my vords are final, ve stay.' Stefan ordered. Gabriele flustered under Stephan's stern orders as she stormed out of the hall, with a couple of her friends rushing to comfort her.

Hermione turned to Ron who was expressionless. Mrs. Weasley whimpered slightly, her hands covered her mouth.

'That's a horrible thing to say!' Mrs. Weasley breathed, shaking her head. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. Fear etched in her warm brown pupils. Tears blurred Hermione's vision. She tried repeatedly to blink them away. _Was this why Harry didn't return?_ Hermione thought fearfully. The bile at the bottom of her stomach threatened to spill out.

'WHERE IS DUMBLEDORE?'

The hall didn't even have time to settle from the latest brawl between the Dumstrang students; then in came Fudge, booming with anger. His bowler hat obscuring half of his aged but red face, his moustache looked a mess as a few white whiskers were sticking out in weird angles. He was accompanied by an army of Aurors as he stormed in the great hall.

A couple of angry glares followed the infamous Minister as he marched towards the middle of the hall. He removed his bowler hat –revealing a head of graying hair- and threw a careful glance across the hall, searching for the headmaster.

'WHERE IS HE?' Fudge yelled once again. But everyone chose to ignore the Minister; no one was in the mood to entertain the Minister and his senseless acts. Fudge looked perplexed and fumed when he was being ignored –something he was not accustomed to, being Minister of Magic and all. He searched the hall once again, and rested his eyes on the Gryfinddor table, where the Weasleys sat.

'You bunch! Right there!' Fudge shouted while pointing a finger at the Weasleys, wearing a rude tone. Hermione looked agitated as she gingerly pulled herself up from the table. She glared at the minister. Her head throbbing, but she let no pain leak into her expression. Fudge scrunched his nose, like he smelt something bad.

'Where is Dumbledore?' Fudge asked threateningly. The whole hall now diverted their attention to the Weasleys. At the corner of her eyes, Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley shift uneasily in her seat.

'What do you mean, Minister? We don't know where Dumbledore is.' Bill said sternly, getting up.

'Don't lie to me!' Fudge sneered, 'I know you-'

'What is all the commotion, Cornelius?' Everyone shifted their gaze to the large entrance door of the hall, where a somber looking Dumbledore stood. Dumbledore walked towards the minister with a frown. He gestured the minister and his Aurors towards the teacher's table.

'What is happening, Albus?' Fudge demanded; looking apprehensive in his uncomfortable situation. But he had not lost a fraction of his gusto moments before. He threw his chest out as he tried to even the large height difference between him and the towering headmaster.

Dumbledore's frown deepened. He said something to Fudge softly, Hermione couldn't make out what they were speaking even with perked ears. The minister and the Aurors tailed Dumbledore to the teacher's table, in front of the hall.

'I am sorry for the unfortunate delay, everyone.' Dumbledore said in an unusually serious tone. His blue twinkling eyes no longer shone the enthusiastic glint that everyone was all too familiar with. 'I am afraid that our professors won't be able to join us, they have errands to tend to.'

Hermione adjusted herself shakily and gave the headmaster undivided attention, hoping dearly for news about Harry. Hermione began gnawing on her bottom lip nervously, until it turned to a bright shade of pink.

'As you all may have known, there were series of unfortunate events that went on during the third task. All of which are considered to be in serious circumstances, but let me assure all of you that we are trying our best to solve them.' Dumbledore paused for a moment as a flurry scandalized whispers rang through the hall. Madame Maxime –Hermione had notice- was sitting with her students in the Ravenclaw students, instead of her usual seat in the teacher's table. She looked exhausted; her large frame slumped against the table, forgetting to maintain her dignified demeanor.

Dumbledore spoke in a voice louder than the buzz that rang through the hall.

'Both the Dumstrang and the Beauxbaton Champion, Mister Viktor Krum and Miss Delacour Fluer are in fine conditions. But I do apologize to the respected schools for the unfortunate occurrence that had befallen upon them. Madame Pomfrey, our school nurse is tending to them as we speak.' The two schools did not care to hide their distaste for what had happened and scowled despite Dumbledore's words. Hermione idly wondered where Kakaroff was, he would have thrown a fit.

'As for the Hogwart Champions,' Dumbledore paused again. The hall fell deadly silent. He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. He spoke with his eyes lightly closed. 'Mister Cedric Diggory had suffered a much more severe injury. He is still currently unconscious. But fret not, as Madame Pomfrey had predicted that he will come around soon.' An angry buzz sounded from where the Hufflepuffs sat.

'What about Harry Potter?' Lee shouted. Everyone nodded and turned to the headmaster, waiting for an explanation. Dumbledore opened his eyes and –for the first time ever- looked troubled.

'As for the matter of Mister Harry Potter, I trust all of you in this hall to be able to take the answer I am about to give you in an appropriate manner.' Dumbledore looked towards the crowd for a nod of agreement. Hermione nodded vigorously.

'Voldemort is back.' The whole hall seemed to be held in a temporary state of shock, unable to register Dumbledore's words. Then an angry flurry broke out, mixed with both fear and aghast. In the background of all the scandalized chatters and panic, Hermione heard Fudge yell at Dumbledore.

'What do you mean _he is back_, Dumbledore?' Fudge spat incredulously. Dumbledore ignored him and turned to the crowd. He raised his hand, requesting for some silence and permission to speak.

'Please, refrain yourselves from panicking, at least until I have thoroughly explained what happened.' Dumbledore said lightly. Everyone turned to Dumbledore, uncertainty, panic and discomfort colored their faces.

'Unfortunately, a spy amongst us had turned the cup into a portkey. Both Hogwarts champions had reached the cup at the same time, and were teleported to the place where it had happened. Voldemort was resurrected by a dark magic -a feat that cannot be accomplished without the help of one of his Death Eaters.' The tension cut thick in the hall. Everyone was close to an emotional breakdown. Hermione felt rolls of tears spilling out of her eyes, she was trembling.

_No….no….NO!_ Hermione thought.

'Harry Potter was unable to escape. But he had saved Mister Cedric Diggory by summoning the Port Key to Cedric Diggory. He had made a noble sacrifice. And now, we do not know the whereabouts or the current condition of Mister Harry Potter.'

'Let me impress the gravity of this matter. Lord Voldemort is not someone to be taken lightly with. He chose the path to use his magic granted upon him for great evil. This is a time where we all stand as one, regardless of anything. And I thank the two schools for staying for the time being.' Dumbledore's eyes glinted towards Stefan, the head boy of Dumstrang. Stephan gave Dumbledore a small but stern nod.

'Hogwarts will be closed as of tomorrow. A train will arrive in the morning to send all you home. Please pack your things tonight. And stay safe during the break. This is a bleak time; take care of yourselves and those who you hold dear.' Dumbledore warned gravely. The hall rang with piercing silence; no one knew what to do of the situation.

'Let us all have a moment of silence, and pray for the safety of Mister Harry Potter. The Champion of Hogwarts. He who had courage beyond any of us. The one who rose above us all. The boy-who-lived.'

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She rushed towards the grand entrance of the great hall, her face buried in her hands. Her breath was caught between strangled sobs.

She ran… and ran… and ran…

*

'Hermione?' A voice called her name. She ignored it and covered her head under the pillow. She couldn't breathe, but she couldn't care less. The pain that was manifesting in her was going to eat away her heart until she suffocates anyways.

'Hermione, honey…' The voice grew more concern as it approached her. Her tear stained pillow was pried gently away from her. Hermione cringed from the bright light in her dorm, her puffy red eyes squinted. She saw a blurred version of Mrs. Weasley sitting by her bed; she looked forlorn.

Hermione turned away from Mrs. Weasley. She rubbed her eyes, and stared out to the moon outside encased by the window sill. A painful pang hit her heart, 'He is gone isn't he?' Hermione said softly, her whole frame trembling. She hugged her legs, not even bothering to wipe away her pouring tears.

'We don't know that…' Mrs. Weasley said shakily. Even she sounded uncertain. Hermione held her legs tighter; her nails were digging into her flesh. She clenched her jaw. She was caught in her most vulnerable moment; she had left all of her self control in the hall.

'How could he not be.' Hermione said; sounding strained under the suppressed anger. 'He is…. He…. He is that VILE CREATURE! Voldemort!' Mrs. Weasley flinched. But Hermione went on. Her tone rising.

'I SWEAR! I WILL KILL HIM! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! HE KILLED HARRY! I WILL KILL HIM!' Hermione shrieked. Her eyes were shut tight as she screamed her lungs out. Mrs. Weasley was shedding silent tears. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips as she said, shaking.

'Hermione, breaking down like this won't do anyone any good. Harry would not have wanted his friends to go through all of this.' Mrs. Weasley whimpered at Harry's name. She stared uncertainly at the brown haired Gryfinddor.

'Here.' Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh. She decided that she couldn't do anything to the delusional Hermione. She gave Hermione a light pat on the back and gave her a note. Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the room, stifled sobs could be heard.

The note left on her bed was from Ron. The words were cramped and rushed. The words were etched roughly on the paper.

_Hermione, you are coming with me tomorrow._

_I sent an owl to your parents that you are staying over with friends during the summer._

_I will explain to you everything tomorrow, once you have calmed down. _

_I am sorry if you don't want to come. _

_But I am not telling this to Sirius alone._

*

Breakfast in the great hall the next day was a stressful affair. The Beauxbaton delegates were assembling in the great hall, with their trunks by their side. A tired looking Fluer was sitting down, her friends surrounded her. The Dumstrangs were taking their breakfast reluctantly. They only stayed on Stefan's orders. Every single one of them wore a nasty scowl. Viktor was sitting next to Stefan; his surly face bore a very solemn look.

Cedric on the other hand, had only waken from his short coma this morning and was now still in the hospital wing.

Hermione had no appetite. She was playing with her food absent mindedly. Her head still throbbing terribly from all the crying the night before, her eyes were swollen and red. Ron was sitting by her side, along with his whole family.

'Hermione, are you sure you are okay?' Ron asked again for the fourth consecutive time this morning. Hermione grunted agitatedly. She continued to pick on her porridge.

About ten minutes had passed, and an awkward silence filled the air.

'Hermione?'

'I am fine, Ron. Just… stop it!' Hermione said agitatedly. She said those words a little louder than she intended. Her voice rang throughout the hall. Every head in the hall turned to the bushy haired girl. But much to Hermione's dismay, it wasn't Ron who had called her. Ron stared incredulously at her, his mouth hanging.

She turned to the beautiful girl standing next to her. It was Fluer who had spoken, with Viktor by her side.

'I am terribly sorry for 'Arry. 'Eef there ees anything we can do. Pleez, don't hesitate to send us an owl.' Fluer said softly.

'What's it to you? Isn't he just another competitor to you? Don't give us false pity Fluer, we don't need it.' Hermione snapped. Ron nudged her gruffly, he eyed her pointedly.

'No… Hermione. 'Arry have saved my sister, and I stand by my wordz. I owe 'im. 'e ess a good friend, you were lucky to 'ave 'im' Fluer said. Sincerity burned in her words.

'e vas a good competitor Her-mi-on.' Viktor said gruffly. 'I respect 'im. All three of us vere no where compared to him. And now that he is gone, ve vill never forget him.' Viktor regretfully said.

Hermione stubbornly turned away from the two, though her expression softened. She bit her bottom lip.

'Ron? Hermione?' Seamus called nervously, while eyeing the two intimidating champions that stood by the Gryfinddor table. Hermione looked up, staring at a nervous Seamus.

'Dumbledore wants to see you two. Now, before we leave. He is in his office.' Seamus blurted out nervously, and then quickly rushed to his usual seat next to Dean, still looking at Fluer and Viktor.

'Right. Come on Hermione.' Ron said nervously while getting up. He pulled Hermione and bid goodbyes to the two champions. Once out of the hall, Ron stared angrily at Hermione.

'What was that all about Hermione?' Ron shouted. Hermione stubbornly kept her eyes locked onto the ground.

'Hermione!' Ron gruffly shook her. 'I know loosing Harry is hard, do you think it is easy for me? No. It isn't! He was like my brother! But just because you-know-who got him, doesn't mean he is dead!' Ron called. Hermione snapped up angrily.

'Stop giving me false hopes Ron! I know he is dead! He is dead. HE IS DEAD!' Hermione shouted defiantly; trying to hold back her tears. Ron looked at Hermione as if he did not know who she was. It was so unlike her to loose control in public like this.

'He is not! Hermione! He is NOT!' Ron said angrily, his fists shook stiffly by his side. His ears were growing red with anger; blending with his bright red hair.

'Then why is everyone speaking like he is Ron? He is dead and you know it!'

'Everyone else is just stupid! Harry is tougher than that and you know that! He met _him_ bucket loads of times and he survived! And this time won't be any DIFFERENT!' Ron yelled.

'RON!' Hermione screamed, with her fists tightly clenched. 'In case you did not notice,' every word was dripping with anger. 'Harry is not with us right now. This is not like the other times when he escaped. He was left with no other way out!'

'Mister Weasley, Miss Granger.' The polite voice of the headmaster interrupted the argument. Both Gryfinddors turned to see their headmaster, Professor Dumbledore standing expectantly by the Gargoyle statue that guarded the entrance to his office.

'I-I am s-sorry professor. I-I-I am sorry you had to see that.' Hermione mumbled while rubbing her right eye. She nervously gripped her robes with her other hand, twisting and fumbling with it.

Dumbledore merely nodded and gestured towards entrance.

'Sherbet Lemon,'

At the command of the headmaster's words, the gargoyles sprang to life and jumped aside, revealing the revolving staircase to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore stepped inside the staircase and waited for the two to join him.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and headed towards the staircase. She could roughly guess the motive of the headmaster's request to meet them, and she was now filled with dread and burning hunger…

*

The strange silver instruments sat on the side of the headmaster's table. The wall was covered by sleeping portraits of past headmasters of Hogwarts. Thousands of books displayed in rows of book selves filled the room. A brilliant looking phoenix was sitting at its golden perch, staring wide eyed at the new visitors.

Ron was both captivated and fearful of the mystical bird staring at them. Hermione on the other hand had of course, read all about Phoenixes and was not at all interested enough to pull her away from the matter at hand.

'I am sure both of you are aware of my motives of calling you two here?' Dumbledore asked gravely as he studied the two from his study table. Hermione and Ron were sitting uncomfortably in their seats in front of the headmaster's table, intimidated by their surroundings.

Silence confirmed the headmaster's question. He proceeded to his conversation with the two Gryfinddors without hesitation.

'Regarding yesterday's events.' Dumbledore sighed. He slumped down his seat a little; he looked at Ron and Hermione through his intertwined fingers. 'It was avoidable, I am sorry to say.' The legendary wizard said in a somewhat regretful tone.

'It was me to blame.' Hermione and Ron stared suspiciously at their headmaster, not understanding what he meant. Dumbledore closed his eyes and continued with a small pause.

'There was an imposter amongst us and I failed to realize it. Barty Crouch Jr. had disguised himself as Professor Moody and turned the cup into a portkey.'

Hermione looked scandalized; she felt anger bubble in her veins. She kept her jaw jammed shut from all the suppressed anger, in fear of saying something rash in her anguishing anger. She had wished dearly to just run out of the office to rip whoever this Barty person into pieces.

'The person in question is being sentenced to the Dementor's kiss as we speak.' Dumbledore added, giving Hermione an eerie feeling that he was using Legimens. Dumbledore wore a tone of disgust, and it had forced Hermione to remember a little known fact that the headmaster had a common dislike towards the Dementors.

'Do you have any news of the whereabouts of Harry?' Ron asked slowly.

'I managed to extract a little information from Mr. Diggory before he fell into his temporary coma. It seemed as though they were teleported to a small village called Little Hangleton, the place where Lord Voldermort's father was buried.' Ron flinched a little at the name but recovered quickly.

'As we speak, the order members are exerting all their efforts to finding Harry.' Ron nodded in acknowledgement but Hermione starred blankly at the professor.

'I am sorry, Miss Granger. I forgot you were not informed of the order.' Dumbledore apologized.

'The Order of Phoenix is a secret order formed by me a long time ago in motive to take down Voldermort. It was dissolved the moment Voldermort was temporarily defeated fourteen years ago. But it was called back to order the yesterday night, when Voldermort had revived.'

'So, it's true then. He is back.' Ron said timidly.

'Yes Mister Weasley. Unfortunately, he was resurrected by one of his Death Eaters. One whom you two may be familiar with -Wormtail.' This time, both Hermione and Ron burst out in anger and snapped up immediately. Hermione and Ron both simultaneously stood up as a knee jerk reaction and stared wildly at their headmaster.

'THAT LITTLE RAT?!' Hermione cried. Tears were overflowing again.

'How could he- why did he? He was a Gryfinddor!?' Ron exclaimed.

'Yes, it is painful to see a Hogwarts student go wrong.' Dumbledore said quietly. Ron and Hermione gained control of themselves a moment later and resumed their seats, but they were both fuming with anger.

'It seemed as though Wormtail had used an ancient magic which involved extracting blood from Harry.' Hermione growled at this. 'This was a smart move. The magic which once repelled any danger that came close to Harry that ran through his veins now ran through Voldermort's too. Voldermort now share the same protection.'

'I assure both of you, that I will exert all my energy to find and save Harry.' Dumbledore said reassuringly. But his expression was nothing short of grave and miserable. Every single line in his aged face was visible; he looked tired and forlorn, making him look older than ever.

'I want to help.' Hermione said, sounding determined. She adjusted herself so she was sitting up straight. She stared right at her headmaster. She didn't even flinch once when the penetrating stare came her way from Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed and looked as though he had expected this coming.

'I am sorry Miss Granger,' said Dumbledore. 'There is no way I could allow you to help.'

'Then if so, why are you telling us all these? If you "can't allow" us to help?' Hermione snapped all of a sudden, caught by a moment's of rash anger. Dumbledore merely brushed away the rude tone and went on explaining.

'You as Harry's close friends deserve to know.' Dumbledore said with finality. But Hermione caught something in his tone that made her feel like he was trying to send a hint to them. She just couldn't figure out what.

He then got up and smoothed his robes with both hands. He looked up and inhaled a deep breath.

'You should go now,' he said while looking at his wrist watch. 'I think you would want to see your friends off before they head for the train?' Dumbledore asked lightly with a smile, though the smile did not reach his troubled eyes.

Hermione and Ron both shared confused looks.

'What do you mean, Professor?' Ron asked.

Dumbledore studied them for a minute before replying.

'You two are following me to the Order's Headquarters -along with the other Weasleys of course. We are using the floo network in my office.' Dumbledore said while gesturing towards his fireplace.

The Grimmauld Place held a cold quietness and abandonment. The smell of dusty furniture and neglect filled the air. Piles of dust collected every inch of the house, including the nooks and cranny of the shriveled up heads of the past house elves that had serviced the Noble House of Black.

The only place that had showed signs of someone living there was one of the rooms that belonged to a man named Sirius Black. The said man was sitting in the far corner of his room and was leaning back on his chair and resting his leg on his study table, dwelled deep in thought.

Traces of his good looks still etched in his tired features –it obvious that those years in Azkaban had taken its toll on him. His light gray eyes were locked onto the water stained, white wash of his room. His long, messy black hair falling back gracefully, his tattered clothing hung from his skinny but muscled body.

Copies of daily prophet was scattered everywhere on the ground. A large hippogriff that went by the name of Buckbeak was sleeping soundly in a corner, near the door. There were dried blood stains on the floor that surrounded the creature, the only traces of his last meals.

Sirius stared blankly at the wall and was trying to decide what to do with his day today. Remus and the others had a sudden strange urge to avoid him the night before, when they were perfectly fine to laze around his house days before. He sighed; _you can never get them when you need them._ He thought simply.

The sun had risen hours ago. And Sirius had already gotten his breakfast and fed Buckbeak. He wasn't quiet in the mood to bathe nor clean the house like Molly asked of him too. Things like those seemed to remedial to him. Him and the house were going to get dirty again anyways, so why bother?

Besides, if anyone, it was that stupid house elf, Kreacher the one who should do the cleaning. Sirius rolled his eyes at the thought of that disgusting excuse of an elf. Sirius sighed and decided he was going to write to Harry. And ask him how the third task went.

He got up and searched for his quill. But then a loud crackle of fire came from afar –Sirius' eyes lit up with excitement. _Finally, company!_ Sirius thought happily as he raced downstairs, ignoring the senseless shrieking of his mother's portrait.

'Useless son! You broke my heart and ran off to join the mudbloods! I gave you everything you ever wanted-'

'Oh just snuff it and stay quiet won't you?' Sirius exclaimed as he pulled the curtains over the portrait, muffling the cries of his mother. Sirius felt his heart race when he heard the familiar voices of Ron and Hermione. _This meant that Harry is here too! Great, I can hear how the third task went, first hand!_

'How are we going to tell him?' Sirius heard Hermione ask Ron nervously. Sirius narrowed his eyes and entered the living room; his eyes were invited by a large group of the Weasleys crowding the room and a tall Dumbledore standing by them. All were wearing somber expressions.

'Tell me what?' Sirius asked suspiciously. Hermione jumped involuntarily and turned nervously to Sirius.

'Er- erm.. er… Nice to see you Sirius.' Hermione mumbled nervously. Sirius noticed that her eyes were red and puffy; questions began to crowd his mind. He slowly walked towards the crowd with an apprehensive heart.

'Tell me what?' Sirius repeated.

Ron nudged Hermione and Hermione's eyes darted towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his head with his eyes closed; he went and took his seat in one of the dusty couch. Hermione sighed and turned to the twins and Ginny. Fred, George and Ginny all darted to the kitchen along with Bill, Charlie and Molly. Hermione half exclaimed when she and Ron were left alone.

'There is something we need to tell you Sirius…' Ron began. But Sirius cut him off.

'Where is Harry?' Sirius realized who was missing. He felt his heart began to sink as he jumped to worst assumptions. He mentally slapped himself and thought that he was overreacting. But he wasn't so sure of himself when he saw the expressions on Ron and Hermione darkened.

'Where is Harry?' Sirius repeated again when the two failed to answer him. Hermione began to stutter.

'Harry… er… the third task… He …er…' Tears were filling her eyes as she struggled to explain. Sirius grew impatient but dared not snap at the tearing girl.

'Harry did not return from the third task.' Ron blurted out. Sirius peered at Ron with his gray eyes.

'I do not understand you Ron. The third task is a maze isn't it? In the Quidditch field. Did he get lost or something?' Sirius asked slowly. His heart racing as he waited for the pending answer to his godson's fate.

Ron and Hermione stared pleadingly at their headmaster for help. Dumbledore stood up and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. He wore an expression of pity and sorrow which Sirius found immensely irritating.

'Voldemort had gotten to him. I am sorry Sirius.' Dumbledore said softly. Sirius pushed Dumbledore's hand away and stared absurdly at them. He shook his head vigorously.

'Stop joking,' Sirius warned. But when no smile broke into their faces, Sirius began to panic. 'STOP THIS!' Sirius screamed. Kreacher ran down with tiny scattered foot steps to watch the on-going commotion.

'This is not happening. How can this happen?' Sirius rambled as his hands shot up to grip his hair. He took a few steps back from Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore.

'Sirius…' Hermione pleaded as she reached out to Sirius. Sirius on the other hand stared at her frantically.

'Why are we standing here if _Voldemort_,' Sirius said the name like it was a swear word. 'had gotten Harry?' Sirius yelled. His face was growing steadily red from the anger. He glared angrily at the three.

'The order members are looking for him.' Ron said nervously, hoping that it will offer some sort of comfort to Sirius. But it only fueled his anger. He snapped up and headed for the door.

'Where are you going Sirius?' Hermione asked panicked. She, Ron and Dumbledore followed Sirius to the door, all wearing concerned expressions. Sirius stared at them with eyes as dark as the bags underneath them.

'I am going out to find Harry.' With that, Sirius transformed into his large animagus dog form and lunged out of the Grimmauld's place and into the cold morning. He heard Hermione and Ron call after him, but he ignored him. He was fuming with both grief and anger, pumped with adrenaline as he ran in lightning speed.

_I lost James and Lily to that bastard; I am _not _going to loose Harry to him too!_ He snarled as he leaped across the bridge.

Night loomed, the street lights were lit. A defeated and forlorn Sirius Black was escorted back to the Grimmauld's Place by the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Albus eyed his student with concern as Sirius' every step was unsteady and looked close to collapsing.

Albus tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, and also to make sure he doesn't stumble in his steps and fall. But Sirius gruffly pushed his hands away. 'Don't,' his hoarse voice rang as he continued his steps. He hadn't even bothered sparing Albus a look as they entered the headquarters of the Order.

Albus heaved a deep sigh. He just had to keep a close eye on the boy and let him be.

Though no one knew it, but the person who had suffered the most due to Harry's kidnapping was the legendary headmaster himself. Albus gave an inward sigh at the thought of the boy whom he had taken in as his own grandson being in the hands of the Dark Lord.

Unsettling –to say the very least.

Albus gazed upon Sirius' broken form as both of them made their way to the meeting room, waiting for the Order meeting to start. In a way, Albus envied Sirius. Albus did not have the luxury of letting his grief out. No, he was who everyone looked up upon. Him breaking down because of this -was just undone. Albus just let the pain and grief manifest within him, that was all he could spare for himself.

Albus was obsessed with searching for the whereabouts of Harry ever since he got wind of him being missing. Even with so many Order members and ministry Aurors on high alert searching for him, Albus would not rest himself until Harry was found.

Albus couldn't shake the feeling of anguishing guilt that this whole thing was his fault. _He_ let Harry enter the Triwizard Championship. Harry was kidnapped under _his_ care. Harry had trusted _him_ to keep him safe….

'Albus?' A deep voice interrupted Albus' train of thoughts. Albus looked up to see a concerned looking Kingsley staring right at him. It seemed as though all the Order members have already filled the room and waiting anxiously for the meeting to start. Most of them looked exhausted from the search. Albus felt yet another pang of guilt struck him.

'I'm sorry everyone,' Albus got up. 'No word of the whereabouts of Harry was heard. Another search will commence as of now. We will split into shifts so we wouldn't over exert ourselves.' Albus nodded understandingly towards Tonks who was dozing off.

'Arthur, Molly, Mundungus, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Thompson and Dedalus, you all can cover the morning shift. Most of you work in the Ministry but seeing as they have put everything on hold to search for Harry, I don't see this as a problem,' said Albus.

Albus continued to split everyone into searching teams. But when he was done, Sirius stood up, his face red and jaws clenched. His gray eyes were blazing with intense anger.

'What about me?' Sirius demanded as he slammed the table, startling Tonks.

'W-where's the fire?' Tonks asked stupidly.

Albus turned to Sirius as calmly as he could manage. He politely replied.

'Sirius, you are in no condition to join the search party. You are still wanted by the ministry. And with so many Aurors out there on high alert, you stand a very good chance of getting caught.'

Sirius snorted.

'I don't care, I want in! You seriously bloody think I will sit back when Harry is out there?' Sirius yelled frantically, not bothering to soften his tone with his headmaster.

'No, I suppose not.' Albus replied after a moment of thought. 'But this is not an argument Sirius, do you think that Harry would like it very much if he were to be found but you were captured?' Albus said slowly. Everyone turned to stare wide eyed at Albus, who was normally patient and polite. Albus closed his eyes lightly as he felt his usually patient self loosing his grip. He had enough to deal with the guilt of loosing Harry; he was not ready to have the burden of getting Sirius caught too.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shut immediately. There was nothing he could say. He slumped down his chair, defeated. Albus nodded slightly.

'May we prepare for the worst, and hope for the best.' With that, Albus dismissed the meeting. He craned his neck towards Sirius and mumbled,

'And please Sirius my boy; sneaking out of here won't do you any good.' Sirius stared bewilderedly at the aged old wizard and stormed out of the room, angry that the headmaster had thwarted his plan. Sirius was cursing loudly all the way to his room.

Albus, however did not chuckle like he usually would. He remained seated in his chair as he watched the room slowly emptying of its occupants.

Albus watched the flurry of people rushing out of the room, panic and fear colored their expressions.

Albus sighed.

And so the war has begun.


	2. The Search

**Author's Note:**

Oh wow, it's been long since I posted up a chapter. Apologies! 2009 has caught me off guard and I have alot to do. :P Ahh... but fret not. The holidays are coming soon and I am sure to post the next chapter up soon. No worries, I have planned this story for too long to abandon it. A message to those who have read my previous version, I would appreciate it very much if you guys don't spoil the surprise. :) I have installed more new surprises too. So I hope you guys like it!

* * *

-Chapter Two-

**The Search**

Adrenaline pumped in his veins as he leaped across the bridge in the cold night air. The thrill of the search has caught up with him. Mild excitement mixed with intense determination etched in his handsome eyes. He wasn't supposed to be out in the open like this, people back at the headquarters won't be pleased. A mischievous smile played on his lips; it seems that his passion for rule breaking had not faded through the years.

'Sirius?' A soft voice cried incredulously in the dark. Sirius turned, and saw a messy mop of bright bubblegum pink hair that stood out in the intense darkness of the night –it was Tonks. She stared at Sirius disbelievingly with wide eyes as she ran with him in equal speed in the dark. To others, Sirius and Tonks were nothing but a flash of coloured blur, and nothing more. They both had enhanced their running with the _Accelero_ spell.

'Evening Tonks.' Sirius said with a relaxed smile as he kept his eyes alert –watching for any suspicious movements that might turn out to be a lead. Tonks wasn't please to find him out here, in Little Hangleton.

'What are you doing out here Sirius?' Tonks whispered urgently. 'They might _see_ you.'

'Then they will think I'm one heck of a good looking wizard, now shut up or you will wake the muggles.' Sirius said nonchalantly as he slowed down. They have reached their designated destination –the town's graveyard.

Sirius didn't fancy being in the graveyard -particularly this one- late this night. It held an eerie silence and every step you took, it made you feel like you were being watched. The graveyard screamed of abandonment, as moss slowly covered the corners of the tombstone. The air was cold and wet, leaving a thick layer of moist on Sirius' skin.

'Who told you we were going to be here?' Tonks whispered. She was soon joined by Remus, Kingsley and McGonagall. All were wide eyed when they saw Sirius, out in the wide open, without even so much of a camouflage to hide his identity. Sirius raised his hand before any of them could protest.

'Look, does it matter that who told me? Harry is missing and if you think for one second I would just sit by and let everyone search for him, you are sorely mistaken.' Sirius said stubbornly. His gray eyes showed a determination that burned in every fibre of his being. Just by catching a glimpse of this, no one –not even Remus- could argue with him.

'You could at least let us put a disguise on you?' Remus said worriedly, moving edgily towards his left, as if trying to block Sirius' sight from the muggle town nearby. Sirius sighed and gave a quick nod.

Remus relaxed a little and with a flick of a wand, he had changed Sirius' features. Sirius' hair began to grow longer and his face began to fatten slightly. He grew shorter as well as his hair began slowly bleaching to a shade of dirty blonde. His eyes turned completely black.

Sirius picked a strand of his now blonde hair, and threw Remus a disgusted expression. 'Blonde. Seriously Moony? Blonde.' Sirius heard a distinct snigger coming from Tonks, which he replied with a venomous look.

Remus shrugged and made a gesture –indicating they should get on with their work. The five began walking towards the centre of the graveyard, where the largest tomb stone stood. Sirius readied himself for what he was about to encounter. He scanned his surroundings carefully and felt a painful pang hit him –this was where Harry had last been. _This might very well be the last place his was alive._ A rather pessimistic voice in his voice said. He bit his lip and gave himself a mental slap, _stop it._ He commanded himself.

'Looks like they left in a hurry.' Kingsley said in his deep voice as he stared at the pile of string on the foot of the tomb stone that wrote,

R.I.P

Tom Riddle

'Tom Riddle...' Tonks read aloud, 'Who is that?'

'And more importantly, how does he play significance in all this?' Remus asked calculatingly. 'Was it just pure fate, or does this tomb stone mean something to him?' He paced around the tombstone and examined every inch carefully, his hands scratching his chin trying to unravel the mystery.

'How sure are we this was the place Harry and Diggory was teleported to?' Tonks asked, unsure and wary of the situation. She glanced at the foot of the tomb stone and noticed some loose dirt. Sirius noticed this too; he felt a sickening lurch in his stomach.

'Look,' Sirius pointed at the loose dirt, 'Looks like Voldermort' the name had the simultaneous effect of fear on everyone except the Marauders, but Sirius swiftly ignored it and continued his sentence, 'Dug up something from the grave, so we know this was no coincidence. He needed something from this grave.'

'Hold on,' McGonagall said softly, her voice shaking. She walked towards the back of the tomb stone and crouched to pick up something. She returned to the crowd and uncovered what she had found –a pair of round glasses, the exact ones Harry wore. Everyone paled immediately, especially Sirius. Sirius felt the blood drain from his face and his hands grow cold, he reached out to take the glasses from McGonagall.

'Harry,' Sirius breathed painfully. His brows were furrowed in both frustration and pain. He was struggling to hold his tears back, as everyone was. He had his eyes closed for a fraction of a moment, and exhaled a large breath.

'So now we know he was here,' Sirius said through gritted teeth, trying hard to sound as if it did not bother him. 'Now let's get digging, what is in the tomb stone?' He pointed his wand towards the foot of the tomb stone.

'Sirius, are you okay?' Tonks asked worriedly, staring at the sudden changed expression of the Marauder.

'I'm fine!' Sirius snapped agitatedly. He avoided the worried stares from the people surrounding him; he really didn't need this now. '_Wingardium Leviosa!'_ Sirius said. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he reckoned he should start with the most simplest of spells.

'Sirius, are you-' It was McGonagall who had spoken now, the old professor wore an expression of pity that had been rare on her usually stern face.

Sirius sighed when the spell had backfired –nothing had happened. He turned to the crowd dejectedly, 'Yes, I am slightly unnerved to find Harry's glasses here, in the graveyard, but if we continue to worry about me, we will never find him!' Sirius raised his tone out of annoyance.

With that, Sirius resumed his work on the tomb stone. The next spell he tried had been more successful, for a couple of bones flew from the earth of the tombstone. The bones looked aged and brittle –as if it could break any moment now. Everyone hurdled forward and began staring at the pile of bones.

'There is nothing but bones down there.' Kingsley said. 'But hang on,' Kingsley said as he moved forward to the tombstone. He looked at the pile of bones that were summoned by Sirius. Softly as he mumbled some numbers, counting the amount of bones summoned, and turned to the tombstone. He put on a pair of weird looking glasses and resumed counting.

'There is one bone missing.' Kingsley concluded while taking off his glasses. Everyone looked confused, what would _he-who-must not be named_ want with an old muggle's bones? Sirius bit his lip and began to pace –as he would whenever he was thinking. His grip on the pair of glasses grew tighter, but not enough to break it.

'So what now?' Sirius looked up.

'We go back and tell Dumbledore. There is nothing else we can do.' Remus said. Sirius clenched his jaws. As much as he didn't want to –if it was up to him, he would have stayed and continued searching for possible leads; in the end, he decided that that returning to the headquarters was the most reasonable choice. Dumbledore could have a reasonable explanation to all this. Sirius gave a stiff nod. One by one, the witches and wizards apparated out of thin air –back to their headquarters.

'You coming?' Remus asked worrisomely. He glanced at the now modified version of his best mate, grief and sorrow even seemed to burn beyond the disguise. Sirius put on a brave facade and said, 'Yeah, you go on. I'll be on my way.' Sirius smiled.

Remus nodded slightly, staring at Sirius. He apparated.

Sirius took one last longing glance at the graveyard. He noticed a round print on the floor, which looked like something heavy –a cauldron maybe, was there. He couldn't believe that Harry was only here the night before, it felt like forever since he was gone. He had to constantly remind himself to not give up hope yet. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Then, a strange sensation as though he was being squeezed through a tight tube washed all over him. And when he had opened his eyes, he saw the place he dreaded most –the Grimmauld's place.

*

He removed his disguise with a non-verbal spell before making his way to his home. He had made sure that no one was looking before doing so.

He stepped into the house and felt stares trickle on the back of his head as he quickly ran to his room. He had half expected someone to run up to him and start reprimanding him about sneaking out, but no one did as such. He ran straight to his room and closed the door lightly.

He sat on his study table, with Buckbeak next to it. Buckbeak stared up interestedly when he noticed Sirius had entered, expecting some sort of treat from him. Sirius simply just shook his head and pulled out his drawer. The contents of his drawer were nothing but pieces of parchment and occasional pieces of photographs of him and James and the rest of the Marauders back in their Hogwarts days.

His glance fell on James for a prolonged moment. A wash of guilt and grief engulfed him as he stared at the image of his late friend. He had failed him. The one and only request he had asked of him -to take care of his son- he had failed him.

He took the picture out and sighed. He said softly to the image of James, 'I'm sorry.'

He then stowed the picture away, unable to look at the moving image of James anymore. He then flung his whole body to his bed with a loud thump. He stared at the ceiling and let his mind wander freely. The weight of the world seemed to lie still on his already heavy heart.

Then he remembered something.

He reached into the depths of his pocket and felt his hands cover over a pair of glasses. He took them out and stared at it intently. He was unsure what to feel of it. Was he relieved to finally have a sign that Harry might still be out there? Or should he feel worried that they found it in the graveyard? All emotions were mixed and blended into one, he felt so confused.

'Sirius?'

Sirius peered at the slightly ajar door, to find a nervous looking Hermione peeking through the gap. He gave a small smile –that was all he could muster at the moment, and pushed himself up. He sat on his bed and looked at Hermione, waiting for her to say what she needed to say.

'The order meeting has started. 'She said. Hermione had a look of worry as she stared intently at Sirius. He sighed as he jumped up from his bed.

'You've been talking to the order members?' Sirius asked as he tried to keep himself busy with cleaning up his table. His muscles tensed up and tried to remain emotionless as he swept away the non-present dust.

Hermione cleared her throat and said thickly; 'No.' and she quickly ran away before Sirius could even turn to look at her. He heaved a sigh as he stole a glance at the window outside. The night was as dark as ever, as bleak as his outlook now.

*

'We found Harry's glasses at the back of the tomb stone, which confirmed that he was last there. So what Cedric said might be true.' Tonks said nervously as she chewed her lips. She looked tired but she did not show it as she announced the findings of the search. Everyone sat up straight and was listening intently.

'And _you-know-who_ is suspected to have extracted a bone from a muggle called Tom Riddle. Does this make any sense to you Albus?' Kingsley asked the headmaster. Dumbledore closed his eyes and said, 'Ah…' Then he rubbed his temples and looked as if his worst nightmares had come true.

'The _Viscus Bones Cruor _spell, I should have guessed.' Dumbledore whispered to himself. 'This has confirmed it, Lord Voldemort has indeed… returned.' This announcement had sent looks of horror to everyone on the table. Flurries of whispers swarm the room like bees.

'We have to take immediate action.' Dumbledore said urgently. Everyone looked at each other rather hesitantly; they were still unsettled by the news. 'Thompson, you alert the ministry.' Dumbledore said to a rather mousy looking wizard on his right –who nodded vigorously in reply.

'Everyone else, search the houses in Little Hangleton. Our main priority is to find Harry.' Dumbledore said in a rather softer tone. Then he turned to the Potions Master, sitting on his immediate left.

'Severus, do you know what to do?' Snape looked rather bored as he nodded. Without another word, he left the room.

Sirius remained silent throughout the whole meeting. He had hoped that no one had told Dumbledore about his 'little' trip outside, although he wasn't afraid of getting caught –he did nothing wrong. He thought to himself defiantly, though it would save himself from a lot of trouble.

'And Sirius, ' Sirius snapped up and looked at the headmaster, his heart beating erratically as it always would when he was caught in one of his mischievous deeds. Dumbledore looked rather unsure –something rare for the headmaster.

'You can join the search.'

There was a pregnant pause after Dumbledore's surprising announcement. Sirius blinked as he watched disbelievingly at the headmaster, had he heard him right?

'What?' Sirius blurted out.

'You can join the search, under the condition that you put on a disguise.' Dumbledore said while starring at his fingers. Sirius could jump with joy as he quickly agreed to the condition. Remus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat while he in turn, stared at Dumbledore.

'Well, I think that is it.' Dumbledore said with a sigh as he got up. He looked a little perturbed under Remus' confused stare. His light blue eyes were no longer glistening as he approached Remus. After a quick word with Remus, he hurriedly left the Grimmauld's place.

All the Order members left the board room in a flurry. All were talking about the recent findings of the search. All were saddened, shocked, pained and aghast at the news. All of them just didn't want to believe that the Dark days were back. Everyone poured out of the board room.

Although the meeting was over, only a couple of order members left the house –too many people leaving the unseen house at once will attract unwanted attention. Most of the Order members stayed back for a bit and discussed about their strategies and their shifts on the search –anxiety etched in every one of their faces.

Sirius was in a rather good mood after the meeting. He was chatting animatedly with the Weasley kids about how he was allowed on the search. He hasn't looked this excited in a very long time.

'-yeah, I'm going to join the search.' Sirius said smugly to Ron.

'-can I come-'

'Sorry, Ron. Can I talk to Sirius for a bit?' Remus interrupted as politely as he could. Ron looked taken aback but recovered quickly.

'Oh Professor Lupin, sure.' Ron said unsurely.

'Will be back mate.' Sirius assured Ron as he followed Remus.

Sirius followed Remus to an empty room. Remus closed the door and after making sure that they are out of ear shot, he turned to Sirius. Sirius wore a bemused grin all the time, 'what's with all the secrecy Moony?' Sirius laughed slightly.

'Are you sure you want to do this, Sirius? And risk getting caught?' Remus asked urgently.

Sirius snorted and said, 'This is so like you, Remus. You are killing all the fun. Heck yeah, I would join the search. I would have even if Dumbledore didn't allow it.'

'I know,' Remus said darkly. 'That was why I told him about just now.' Sirius looked outraged by this betrayal and opened his mouth to argue, but was swiftly cut by Remus.

'I didn't expect him to actually _allow_ you to join the search.' Remus said disbelievingly.

'Remus, you have to understand that the one missing, the one in mortal peril is my best friend's son! My godson! It will be such a sordid thing to not let me look for him!' Sirius exclaimed.

'He is my best friend's son too you know.' Remus said quietly. Sirius remained silent as the sides of his lips twitched a little; he had not thought that Harry being missing would hurt Remus as much as it did to him.

'I just don't want you to get caught as well. I don't have anyone else.' Remus confessed softly as he walked away. Sirius felt guilty as he watched the forlorn Remus retreat to his room –recuperating from the night's events. He sighed and made a mental note to apologize to him in the morning.

He felt bad about the way he was treating the werewolf. Before he was released from Azkaban, Moony hadn't been able to get a job. He depended on the odd jobs he did and lived in a low end rented apartment. He could scarcely live by. Only after Sirius had escaped from prison, Remus had moved in with him. It was true that Remus had no one else. Werewolves are not very welcomed in the wizarding society.

Sirius sighed, and thought of the tough life Remus was going through. His parents had passed on. Remus really did have no one else, no spouse –only his best friend. Sirius should really watch what he does from now on.

He did not realize it, but he was tired too. He walked to his room, and after feeding BuckBeak a couple of dead rats, he flung himself to his bed and dozed off to a long sleep.

*

'Are ye' sure Sirius?' Hagrid said. He looked too large to be allowed in Sirius' room –though his room was considered rather large too. Sirius sighed and stroked Buckbeak's head affectionately.

'Yeah. You have to take care of BuckBeak now. Rename him, those ministry buffoons can't tell a Hippogriff from another.' Sirius grinned to Hagrid. Hagrid scratched his back unsurely. He threw a longing look at his favorite Hippogriff. Sirius could tell that he was seriously considering his offer.

'Look Hagrid, I need to focus on looking for Harry now, I don't think I can spare any time for anything else.' Sirius reasoned. Upon hearing this, BuckBeak gave a loud craw of distaste. Sirius turned to him and smiled wryly.

'Sorry mate.' Sirius said to the Hippogriff apologetically. Hagrid sighed and looked at Sirius.

'Are ye' doin' okay Sirius? I heard ye' pretty bummed about 'arry's case.' Hagrid gulped. He sounded grief stricken by the news too. Sirius looked up at the good natured face of Hagrid and noticed that it was more haggard then he had last remembered. He could guess that he had lost sleep due to Harry being missing. Sirius knew that Hagrid cared about Harry dearly too.

'I mean, I know it's only a few days I knew yer innocent. I couldn't believe mah 'ears when Dumbledore told me yer' were innocent!' Hagrid boomed with a forced laughter, though the humor was not shared by Sirius. Noticing this, Hagrid quickly stopped himself.

'I'm just sayin, I'm 'ere for yeh. If yer' ever needed me and all.' Hagrid said uncomfortably. Sirius looked at Hagrid appreciatively. 'Thanks.'

'And about ol' Buckbeak. Sure, I'll be glad ter.' Hagrid said contently as he walked towards Buckbeak and said to him, 'Come on, BuckBeak. Yer comin' with me. Back ter' good ol' Hogwarts.'

Sirius stood as he watched Hagrid lead BuckBeak out of the room. He sighed and whispered a quick good bye to BuckBeak. He was sorry to let him go, but he knew that he would be too busy and out of the house too much to take care of him –with him looking for Harry and all. He just wished that Harry would be back soon. He really missed that boy and worried dearly of his safety – and more importantly, his life.

Without another thought, Sirius turned into his animagus form and leaped out of the house –starting yet another search. He headed for Little Hangleton yet again, and this time, he intended to go to the rumored place of Voldemort's headquarters –the Riddle Manor.

*

'_Dissimulo!'_ Sirius said as he cast the glamour charm on himself. He felt his own appearance change as he walked into the abandoned looking manor. His heart raced quickly as his hands closed around the gates of the manor, expecting about a thousand booby traps to fling his way the moment he tried to open it.

He was surprised to find it unlocked. He apprehensively opened the gate and walked into the abandoned Manor. It was obvious that this wasn't Voldemort's headquarters. He had expected that when he actually _found_ the place. A wizard like Voldemort would have used the fidelious charm on his own headquarters; unless he was as daft was Sirius put him to be.

He walked through the well decorated –but covered in web combs and dust- interior of the house, looking for clues that might lead him to the whereabouts of the Dark Lord. Sirius knew that if Harry had an ounce of chance of being alive, he would be with the infamous wizard himself. His footsteps echoed the hall as his eyes darted from one corner to another, picking up every detail.

Silence filled the hollow and abandoned Riddle Manor.

'Looking for something? Black?' Sirius was startled at the sudden, drawling voice. He swirled around -to see Lucius Malfoy, standing alone in the grand kitchen of the house. Sirius narrowed his eyes and growled,

'How do you know it's me, Malfoy?' Sirius said poisonously as he reached for his wand. Malfoy laughed softly, but not removing his intent stare on Sirius. 'I saw you put on the glamour charm outside. Are you daft? Putting a charm outside of the safe premises of your precious headquarters,' Malfoy sneered.

'Where's Harry?' Sirius growled.

Malfoy smiled evilly as he twirled with his wand between his fingers. He let Sirius wait while he pondered for his answer.

'Wouldn't you like to know? Is Dumbledore missing his golden boy already?'

Sirius felt his blood boil under his skin as he glared at the aristocrat with as much hatred as he could muster. He ground his teeth together, 'I'm warning you Malfoy. Tell me where he is!' Sirius snarled.

'I apologize Black, but my master is having –ah' Malfoy's eyes glimmered with a malicious light. 'fun with young Potter.'

'_Efflixi!'_ Sirius snarled acidly as he flung a dark blue ray towards Malfoy's direction, which he barely avoided.

'Tsk, tsk… That's a dark spell Black-'

'Where is Harry?' Sirius yelled. His expression was livid and he gripped his wand tightly, threatening to throw another dark spell at Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Sirius idly, and said,

'He is dead Black.' Malfoy smiled, toying him. 'Would you expect any least of the fate of the boy who took the Dark Lord down to be still alive?'

'_Periculosus! Sectumsempra! Everto!_' Sirius threw spell after spell, each getting darker and darker. Sirius' head pounded painfully under the strain and anger boiled in his body. He quickly turned the anger into strength and directed it to Malfoy.

Surprisingly, he found that he could summon many different kinds of offensive and dark spells within a second. All those times reading up the dark spells found in the Noble House of Black came to be useful after all. Malfoy neatly dodged Sirius' spells and in turn, threw a couple of spells back too.

'You bastard!' Sirius growled as he jumped, narrowly dodging the _Crucio_ curse. 'Where the hell is Harry!' Sirius grew more and more frustrated by the second.

'He is dead,' Malfoy laughed maniacally. This only fueled Sirius' anger. Forgetting that he was a wizard, he ran towards Malfoy –which threw him off guard, Malfoy took a few steps back and stumbled as he tripped on the mahogany dinning table- and grabbed him his neck and pushed him towards the dusty dining table, taking his wand and snapping it into two. Bright, burning yellow sparks snapped from the wand. The sparks stung into Sirius' hands but he didn't notice, nor did he care. He was focused on getting to Malfoy. Malfoy looked horrified.

'Tell me.' Sirius whispered dangerously. Sirius pushed Malfoy hardly against the rotting mohagony table, his leg stepping on his chest; he was gradually putting his entire weight on him, making it hard for Malfoy to breath. When Malfoy failed to answer, Sirius punched him square in the face. A large bruise slowly formed at the left side of Malfoy's face. Malfoy groaned in pain.

'WHERE IS HARRY?' Sirius screamed. Malfoy winced and looked at Sirius with a crazed look in his eyes.

'The Dark Lord has him.' Malfoy said softly. Sirius exclaimed loudly and –unknowingly- his grip around Malfoy's neck grew tighter –choking him. Malfoy began squirming under Sirius' tight grip. Sirius flung Malfoy roughly against the wall with a loud 'thump'–pumped with adrenaline, Sirius had lost control.

'FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I know that! Where is he keeping him?' Sirius snarled, he didn't realize it, but he was slowly choking Malfoy to death –he was turning purple. Sirius threw another heavy punch against the side of Malfoy's face and another to his stomach. Malfoy's face began bleeding.

'Tell… me…' Sirius snarled.

'I…. don't …. Know…' Malfoy gasped as he felt his life began slipping away from him. Sirius was too caught up with his anger to realize that he was killing the man.

'Sirius, stop.' A familiar voice caused Sirius to let go of his grip. Malfoy fell to the floor with a loud thump, limp and fatigue. He had his eyes closed, and it seemed that he was semi-conscious.

Sirius swirled to find a tall, silver bearded wizard. It was Albus Dumbledore, standing behind him. Dumbledore had an expression of worry on his face. Dumbledore wore a frown. Sirius did not even spare a thought that Dumbledore could see through his disguise, he knew that the headmaster could easily see through invisibility cloaks and disguise –he didn't need Moody's magical eye for that.

'HE KNOWS WHERE HARRY IS! HE IS NOT TELLING!' Sirius exclaimed, desperation thick in his voice. He stared at the Death Eaters with crazed eyes and clenched his jaws and tightened his knuckles. Dumbledore sighed.

'Sirius, control yourself.' Dumbledore warned as he walked forward, eyeing Sirius carefully. Dumbledore levitated the unconscious form of the Death Eater with a simple flick of the wand.

'_Incarcerous!'_ Ropes rushed around Malfoy and constricted him tightly. 'We will interrogate him in the headquarters. It's not safe here.' Dumbledore tried to reason with him.

Blinded by fury, Sirius failed to see reason in this. He threw a couple of murderous glances at Malfoy. Dumbledore sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder gently, he looked at Sirius with his piercing blue eyes glistening with intensity.

'Sirius, you almost killed him.' Dumbledore said slowly. Sirius looked at Dumbledore incredulously and pushed his hands away from his shoulder.

'Why are you protecting him?!' Sirius yelled. 'He is helping him! He might as well killed Harry! I'll kill _anyone_ who dares to harm him!' Sirius screamed as he made another move to rush towards Malfoy, but he was stopped by the surprisingly strong headmaster. Dumbledore frowned.

'Sirius, my boy, you have already been convicted with the charge of killing a man that you did not kill. By killing Malfoy, it will only make your charge even worse. Think, Sirius, I know finding Harry is important, but if you end up having to go to jail after you find Harry, what difference would it make?' Dumbledore said seriously. Sirius looked at Dumbledore and sighed. His hands flew to grip his messy hair, ruffling it slightly. His frustration was giving him a major migraine.

'ARGH!' Sirius exclaimed as he threw a punch in the air. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Without opening his eyes, Sirius asked,

'How did you know I was here,' Sirius sighed. Dumbledore's expression turned wary as he examined the state of his student.

'I didn't. I was simply here by chance; I needed to examine something in the Riddle Manor. Then I heard you yelling. ' Dumbledore said gravely.

'But I can do that another time,' Dumbledore said with a sigh as Sirius' expression darkened considerable when Malfoy began to stir. '_Stupefy!_' Dumbledore cast a red ray which hit Malfoy square in the chest.

'Come Sirius, let's go back. You need some rest. ' Dumbledore said carefully to Sirius. Sirius, obviously still trying to contain his anger begrudgingly left. Dumbledore sighed once again and levitated Malfoy along with him.

'You apparate, I'll run.' Sirius said to Dumbledore, not bothering to keep his tone polite. Dumbledore nodded, understanding that Sirius needed to let off some steam and apparated with Malfoy into thin air with a light 'pop' sound.

Sirius sighed and felt his blood boil once again. His head was pounding painfully as his teeth ground against each other. '_Accelero!'_ Sirius said as a bright rainbow glow shined around his body –an aura if you may. Sirius felt an odd tingling cold sensation wash all over his body, particularly his feet. He opened his eyes.

He ran.

A whoosh of colors flashed by Little Hangleton; and muggle passers-by who noticed this, just passed it off as their imaginations.

* * *

Hermione sat anxiously as she waited for the Weasleys to finish packing. They were supposed to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow and the Weasleys decided to learn from their past mistakes –and pack one day earlier. She had nothing else to do –she had already read all her text books, twice. She desperately needed to get some more books to read. She thought.

She had just arrived at the Grimmauld's place after spending the rest of the summers back home. It felt… oddly chaotic to be back. Back home, everything was normal –no dark lords threatening everything she held dear, no best friend in mortal peril. She sighed as she took a careful glance at the Grimmauld' place.

It definitely looked better since she the first time she arrived. The Grimmauld's place had definitely been livelier, with all the Order members hustling in and out –and Molly being around to clean up after it. She knew that the Weasleys had made a point to stay over at the Grimmauld's place at least until they left for Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley told her it was easier for them, with so many emergency Order meetings being held. Although Hermione knew that they had another alternative motive –Sirius.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MINISTRY LET HIM GO?!' Hermione jumped slightly when she heard the booming roar of Sirius from upstairs. He sounded angry. She quickly scattered upstairs to see what the commotion was all about. When she had reached upstairs, she saw Sirius –red faced- and Tonks –looking frustrated.

'Sirius, there is no use yelling at me!' Tonks defended herself with furrowed eyebrows. 'The ministry claimed that Malfoy was innocent, they don't believe that he is back to his old roots.' Tonks sounded frustrated herself.

'Bloody hell, you know he bribed those IDIOTS into letting him go! What was Dumbledore thinking when he handed Malfoy over to the ministry?'

'Sirius, I know that too. Besides, Dumbledore hadn't had a choice; the ministry found out –I have no idea how, someone must've told them- and said that he had no right keeping him! Stop making it sound like you are the only one trying to find Harry Sirius! Because you are not! Everyone here is working their butts off trying to find him! And you throwing a fit when something goes unplanned can't help! _He_ is back; it's going to be like the old times again! Nothing, _nothing_ will go as planned anymore!' Tonks screamed, tears brimming her eyes as she screamed.

Sirius looked as if he was going to snap back, but he opened his mouth and nothing came out –then he stormed back into his room. Tonks sighed and threw her hands up in the air. And then she realized Hermione was peeking from the stairs. Tonks gave a strained smile and said,

'Hi, Hermione. Sorry you had to see that.' Tonks said, slightly abashed. Hermione shrugged and walked upstairs. She carefully looked at Sirius' room, and then to Tonks.

'What happened?' Hermione asked, intrigued. Tonks wiped her tears quickly and turned to Hermione, she inhaled a deep breath and gestured Hermione to take a seat on the moth eaten couch by the troll leg umbrella stool. Hermione hesitantly took the seat.

'It's hard Hermione. You might not have noticed the difference while you were at the muggle world, but chaos is ripping the wizarding world apart.' Tonks said tiredly. 'The ministry is being a cow at this too. One day, they decide to believe Dumbledore's claims were true. The next, they threatened to put Dumbledore behind bars! The Daily Prophets' under the ministry's control too. And now with the ministry letting our only lead go…'

'Lead? Lead to finding Harry?' Hermione asked urgently.

'Yeah, Sirius caught Malfoy a couple of weeks back.' Tonks sighed. 'We had him here for a couple of days. We managed to extract some valuable information from him about _his_ plans, but none of about Harry's whereabouts. We tried Veritaserum, Dumbledore used his Legimens, _everything_ –but it seems that _you-know-who_ is keeping Harry's whereabouts top secret. Only he and he alone, know where and how Harry is.' Tonks said as she buried her face in her hands, she was clearly upset by the recent conditions and it had obviously taken a toll on her.

'And don't tell anyone this, but I think there is a leak in the Order –like the last time, but the leak was not from _you-know-who_'s side. I think the leak is from the Ministry. _Everything_ we do, the ministry always have a hand in everything. They seem to know everything. I think Dumbledore knows who he is, but then, he is being as he is, he is trying to give whoever the bastard is a second chance.' Tonks said bitterly.

'And did you hear? The ministry is even messing with Hogwarts.'

'What? Hogwarts?' Hermione asked incredulously.

'Yeah, they are forcing that cow of a witch –Dolores Umbridge to be your Defense against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore couldn't find a teacher fast enough, with all that's going on. I was supposed to fill in, but Fudge insisted Dolores would be a much better fit.' Hermione saw Tonks rolled her eyes and sigh bitterly.

Hermione smiled at the thought of having Tonks as a Defense against the Dark Arts. She wasn't sure if she would actually learn anything new from her, but it will be nice to have a familiar face in Hogwarts.

Anything would be better than Dolores Umbridge, Hermione didn't like the sound of the woman. She had read from the Daily Prophet that the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister isn't exactly a favorite of the wizarding community. Dolores Umbridge was known for having protest against half breeds. Hermione rolled her eyes with her senseless prejudice against 'half-breeds', she wondered if they had ever crossed her in anyway –Hermione highly doubted so.

Hermione paid rapt attention to Tonks while she was letting it all out –she sounded stressed and troubled. Hermione would never think that she would live to a day to see a gloomy Tonks. She had a sick feeling down her stomach –this was all wrong. She thought. All this wasn't supposed to happen.

'SIRIUS! TONKS! RON! FRED! GINNY! EVERYONE! GET DOWN NOW!' An urgent cry followed by the loud bang of the door. Hermione had forgotten all about Mrs. Blacks's portrait until she started screaming at the top of her lungs again.

'MUDBLOODS! WEREWOLVES! BLOOD TRAITORS! STAINING THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS! DISGRACEFUL-'

'Oh Merlin! The _silencio_ spell wore off!' Tonks cursed as she rushed down to cast the spell on the portrait once again. Hermione did wonder why Mrs. Black didn't scream again when Sirius was yelling. Amidst the sheer pandemonium, with everyone rushing down stairs to the urgent cry, Hermione felt her heart drop –noting that whoever called them, sounded like they had bad news.

It was Mr. Weasley –he looked frenzied as his bright red hair was a mess, and his eyes wide with horror. He was trembling from head to toe.

'Dad! Dad!' Ron said, panicked when he saw the state of his father. Ron reached out to grab his father by his shoulders as he looked as if he was going to collapse soon. Mr. Weasley nodded to Ron gratefully and gasped for breath.

'Dad! What's wrong?' The twins followed soon after. When everyone had gathered downstairs, surrounding Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley made a terrible announcement, one where he had to depend on Mrs. Weasley –who looked mortified- for support.

'They… found him… they found Harry, and he … he is dead.'

Everyone could not believe their ears as they stared wide eyed at Mr. Weasley.

'Dedalus… he was doing his rounds around Hogwarts… he … he saw him. Harry… dead…. In front of the doors of Hogwarts, on him was the Dark Mark. He is dead.'

Hermione could not remember when was the last time she had felt this much grief. Although she knew that her grief was no match for Sirius, she felt him stiffen up behind him. Hermione felt her heart stop when she heard the news.

What now?

*

They all rushed towards the gates of Hogwarts. From afar, they saw Dumbledore crouching over a body. Hermione had a sickening feeling down her stomach. She felt her bile threatening to pour out. _Please let it not be him. Please let it be a mistake._

Sirius rushed forward. Hermione caught a glimpse of his face –it was pale and etched with fear and terror. He didn't even care to put on his disguise as he ran through Hogsmeade. Thankfully it was still too early for anyone to be out and about.

'Dumbledore!' Sirius cried as he reached the gates. The Weasleys and Hermione followed soon after. Dumbledore was expressionless as he carefully examined the body before him.

Sirius fell to his knees when he saw the body in front of him. He looked positively horrified. The image before had unhinged him. He let out a small moan.

Hermione and the Weasleys reached the scene of the crime. The scene was though unbelievable, was there, solid proof. Harry was laid on the grounds of Hogwarts, pale, bruised up, covered in hardened blood and above all -dead.

'No…' Hermione whispered. She stared at the body of her dead friend disbelievingly as she felt the tears began to brim her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was looking at Harry -dead.

Harry did not look peaceful in his death. He was still in his clothes he wore for the third task –all torn up- and was without his glasses. Hermione could barely count the closely knit scares and cuts and bruises all over his body and his face. His hair was as unruly as ever and had dirt in them. He looked like he went through an awful ordeal before he….

Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it. Although the evidence stood so boldly in front of her, she couldn't bring herself to believe that Harry was dead. The Dark Mark floated in front of the Hogwarts gates, haunting over Harry's body. Hermione felt herself grew cold as she began shaking.

'This can't be Harry.' Sirius choked. 'This can't be Harry.'

Dumbledore did not respond. He looked grief-stricken as well and kept his thoughts to himself.

No one could believe that Harry Potter was dead.

'Tonks,' Dumbledore said hoarsely. Tonks came out from the crowd and looked at Dumbledore numbly; ready to carry out his orders. She stole a glance at the body and tried to blink away the tears filling her eyes, her bottom lip was trembling.

'Inform the Minister. He needs to see this.' Dumbledore choked. Tonks nodded, looking like she was in a daze as she apparated without another thought.

'Sirius, you have to leave-'

'NO!' Sirius roared.

'Sirius! This is not a discussion. You will be whisked away to Azkaban the moment Cornelius sees you here!' Dumbledore said.

'I'M NOT LEAVING HARRY HERE!' Sirius cried; tears were overflowing as he crouched over Harry's body –holding a protective stance over him. Sirius felt his heart sear, his whole body burn with sheer agonizing pain. He lightly pushed Harry's hair back and wiped some of the blood of his face with his sleeve, a couple of tear drops fell on Harry's face.

'Don't worry kiddo, I won't leave you here.' Sirius mumbled to the dead body. He looked slightly crazed as he stared into Harry's eyes. Sirius lightly touched the sides of Harry's arms, wincing when he saw the long cut across Harry's arm.

'Sirius! Leave, please.' Dumbledore pleaded. He looked as if he could no longer take it anymore.

'Sirius, I think you should-' Molly said through her tears.

'NO!' Sirius said as he pulled Harry to his arms. 'You have to make me.' Sirius snarled as he held the body tighter to himself. Sirius was overwhelmed by tears as he gently stroked his godson. _I have failed you James. I have failed you Lily. I have failed you Harry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. _ Sirius thought.

'I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry Harry.' Sirius said through his tears. Everyone felt their heart break at this instant. This had torn everyone there to pieces –especially Sirius. The grief hung thick in the air.

'I'm so sorry.' Sirius whispered again.

'Sirius, mate.' Ron choked. His face was as red as his hair as he approached the grieving man.

'DON'T… even try.'

'I'm sorry Sirius, but you cannot stay.' Dumbledore said with finality. He looked regretful of his actions but he felt that this must be done. Sirius pretended not to hear him and continued to apologize to the lifeless Harry.

'Arthur, Fred, George.' At the command of Dumbledore's words, the three walked forward and tried to persuade Sirius to leave. Sirius still remained resilient. Dumbledore sighed as he raised his wand towards Sirius.

'I'm sorry Sirius.'

'_Somnus.'_

Sirius closed his eyes as he stubbornly fought the spell. He bit his lip until he could taste his blood. He felt the sleeping spell pushing him from every corner, determined to engulf him in darkness. Sirius gave up a good fight but eventually, he succumbed to the powerful spell and fell asleep while still holding Harry in his arms.

Arthur and the twins shakily pried Sirius from the body and apparated back to the Grimmauld place. Dumbledore sighed and resumed his work as he heard the Minister apparate into the scene. He put his brave façade and went to confront the minister.

Hermione stood numbly throughout the whole ordeal. She couldn't believe it… she just… couldn't believe that this is all not just a dream. This just can't be real.

*

A few months had passed in a flash. Hermione now sat alone in the Gryfinddor common room, staring blankly at her fifth year transfiguration text book –trying to study for the exam that was coming in a few weeks time. She could not concentrate, her mind was drifting back to a few months ago when she had attended Harry's funeral. _Harry's funeral_… that sounded so wrong. She thought.

Although the tests had proved that it was Harry, there were traces of the Potter blood in the body, and he _looked _like Harry too –but that could be easily tricked by transfiguring any dead corpse. The look on Sirius' face when they went to check the body out, it still brought tears to Hermione's eyes just thinking about it.

'Hermione?' Parvati asked. Hermione snapped up and saw a concerned looking Parvati Patil staring at her. It seemed that she was dozing off at the couch, and it was almost midnight.

'Sorry,' Hermione rubbed her eyes as she got up, packing her books back in her bag. 'Was thinking about something.'

Parvati looked at her pitifully and said nothing. She looked at the clock and sighed, 'You'd better go to bed. You know Umbridge and her decrees,' Parvati said with disgust as she returned to her dorm.

Hermione sighed as she had to comply to yet another restriction Umbridge had set up to make their lives miserable. She loathed the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. _Progress for progress' sake, must be prohibited._ That left a nasty taste at the back of Hermione's throat. This was another of the ministry's ways to snoop about Dumbledore's business.

Thankfully, Umbridge had no reason to go too far –just yet. Dumbledore could still keep her in check of who was the headmaster around here; Hermione didn't know how he can put up with her. She sighed and returned to her dorm room.

On her way to her dorm room, she passed the fourth year's dorm room. She noticed that Ginny was sitting just outside of her dorm room, reading a letter and a handsome looking brown owl hooting by her side. She was reading the letter with a rather sad smile.

'Still up Gin?' Hermione asked.

Ginny looked up brightly and laughed a bit. She said, 'I just got a letter from Cedric.'

Hermione was a little curious. She had wondered how he was doing. Of all people, he should be the most scarred due to Harry's death –being the one to witness _his_ becoming. She just hoped that the Hufflepuff was dealing all this, better than the rest of them. Hermione conjured a chair from mid air and sat next to Ginny.

'Come on, move on over.' Hermione joked.

Ginny smiled and moved her chair aside and made some space for Hermione.

'Here,' Ginny handed the letter to Hermione. Hermione noticed that Cedric's handwriting was much neater compared to any boy's handwriting she had ever seen –definitely much neater compared to Ron's.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thanks for the concern Gin, I'm doing fine. No worries, I'm tougher than you give me credit for._

_The tour around the world really helped to take my mind off things. A thousand galleons are a whole lot of money –I still can't believe I got it; Harry was the one who won. _

_I found a lot of interesting things here in Egypt. Did you know Godric Gryffindor lived here for a period of time working on his research? I visited his home. Man! The guy knows how to live large. Apparently this was where he met Salazar Slytherin. _

_Slytherin's house was something else. He had a lot of dark magic in his house. I visited the tombs that your family visited a couple of years back, I even went to the restricted area. They were absolutely thrilled to hear that a Triwizard Champion was visiting the place, they even took a picture with me! I'm serious, I felt like a rock star!_

_I met the Chudley Canons. They are nice chaps. They dropped here for a while on their world tour; they will be heading to London in a few weeks. Ron is a fan of them I hear?_

_And you should see the broom sticks here! They are… every Quidditch player's dream! Off the range, travelling about only a few miles behind a real Firebolt would! I bought one, called Thundersparks. It's a local brand. I will give you a ride once I come home sometime next year in January. After being away for a year, I'm actually looking forward to home._

_Sincerely,_

_Cedric_

'Wow, he sounded like he really had fun.' Hermione said, although she was saddened by the mention of Harry. Her heart ached painfully at the mention of her late friend, but she was glad that Cedric was taking it rather well compared to the others.

'Yeah right, it's easy to lie on a paper.' Ginny scoffed. 'You should have seen him the first time he heard that Harry was missing, he wouldn't stop taking the blame. Dumbledore had to give him the Dreamless Sleep Potion every time just so he would stop having nightmares. I seriously doubt he will get over it so fast. That's why I wrote to him in the first place –to check on him.' Ginny said.

'You have been quite close to him ever since the _thing_ happened… did you?' Hermione asked softly.

'Yeah, I remembered that day quite well. After the announcement Dumbledore made, I remembered feeling so devastated. I ran to the hospital wing, looking for Cedric –demanding answers and why he left Harry there. Then I saw him –grief stricken. He obviously didn't have a choice. My heart went out to him. I pitied him kind of.' Ginny said sadly.

Hermione sighed. She looked at Ginny, and patted her shoulder. 'You're a good friend Ginny.'

'LIGHTS OUT!' The amplified shrill and girlish voice of Dolores Umbridge could be heard from outside the Gryfinddor tower. Ginny groaned as the lights went off at the command of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

'DEAR MERLIN! THAT WOMAN!' Ginny exclaimed. Hermione smiled a little and took out her wand, '_Lumos!'_ A small light shone from the tip of Hermione's wand.

'Come, let's be off to bed then. We don't know how nasty the woman can get.' Hermione said.

'Oh trust me, _she_ don't know how nasty _I _can get.' Ginny said darkly while stowing the letter away to her trunk. She turned to Hermione and smiled under the dim light from her wand.

'Good night Hermione.' Ginny said. Hermione couldn't really tell under the insufficient light, but it looked as if Ginny was crying. Hermione reached out to hug Ginny and gave her a small pat on the back. 'It's alright. Harry will always be with us, no matter what.' Hermione whispered softly to her.

She knew that Ginny loved Harry more than anyone did. It was a little young for them to actually know love just yet, but Hermione could tell that this was the real thing. It was a pity Harry hadn't realized it when he was around; he was too caught up being infatuated with Cho. She sighed, and knew that many had suffered due to Harry's lost.

They were wrong when they say Harry was an orphan, they were wrong to say that Harry had no family. He had left his family here, the family that had grieved for months due to his passing. Hermione felt a tear rolling down her cheek, just thinking about it.

'Thanks.' Ginny mumbled.

* * *

It was sometime around sunset. Seven death eaters were lined up obediently by the vast field, all were buff and well built. Sitting by the side lines, on a chrome plated throne –was a bemused looking Lord Voldemort. His pale, milky yet papery skin stretched across his skull. There were slits where his nose was supposed to be. His ruby red eyes shone a malicious glint as he looked towards the middle of the field. _What irony._ He thought with a malicious smile.

He starred through his intertwined fingers at the fifteen year old teenager in the middle, accompanied by a tall and slender, black dragon hide clad red head in the middle.

The teenage had a head of messy raven black hair with intense green eyes. His mentor, standing beside him, with similar almond shaped emerald eyes –looking excited at the battle at hand. She wore a smirk while the boy held no emotion at all –he was focusing his attention on his task.

Lord Voldemort broke into a smile as he raised his hand, with a simple flick of his hand, he said 'Begin.'

The seven Death Eaters lunged towards the boy.

The boy turned to his left, his mentor was nowhere to be seen. She had appparated to the side lines –this was a battle he must fight alone. He smiled. Just the way he liked it. He thought. The boy twitched his hands a little as a large Death Eater jumped at him from behind.

He neatly ducked the attack and responded with a tight kick at the Death Eater's stomach. Without even taking out his wand, he began the magical battle with seven grown, fully accomplished Death Eaters.

'Give me all you've got.' Harry thought to himself with a smirk as he easily dodged the killing curse.


End file.
